The present invention relates to a papermaking screen, more particularly, a papermaking screen capable of using as slits spaces formed by arranging longitudinally extending members in parallel.
The present applicant has filed Japanese Patent Application No. 6-328815, wherein a papermaking screen uses as slits spaces formed by arranging longitudinally extending members in parallel.
The papermaking screen is formed of a first annular supporting member provided at one end, a second annular supporting member provided at the other end thereof, and longitudinally extending members. One end of the longitudinally extending member is fixed to the first annular supporting member, and the other end of the longitudinally extending member is fixed to the second annular supporting member. The longitudinally extending members are disposed parallel in an annular shape to thereby form a space, as a slit, between the respective parallel members.
However, in the prior art papermaking screen, both ends of the longitudinally extending members disposed in parallel have to be fixed by welding, respectively. Further, since the longitudinally extending members are large in number, there has been a problem of poor productivity.
The present invention is to provide a papermaking screen to solve the above defects.